1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes a unit removably installed in the image forming apparatus and a connectable device to which the removable unit is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or MFPs, there are image forming apparatuses that include a connectable device, such as a toner supply device (or a developer supply device), to which a removable unit, such as a developing device, is connectable.
For example, the developing device is removably installed in the image forming apparatus and has an opening to be connected to an opening of the toner supply device. The toner supply device is configured to supply toner (i.e., developer) to the developing device via the respective openings. The developing device is removed from the toner supply device and installed therein at the time of replacement or maintenance work of the developing device.